In With Uncle Felix
by hot4giggles
Summary: Carmen, now 21, has a shocking experience with Uncle Felix


Uncle Felix had a raging boner. He had just watched Backdoors Spies 2: Backdoor Lovin'. He could feel his penis rubbing against the side of his leg and he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to turn on his Spy Shower and take a hot Spy Bath to rub things out.

Meanwhile, Carmen who was now 21 had just gotten home from her last mission with the ASS (the OSS for adults). She walked through the door and tossed her jumpsuit casually to the side. She brushed a strand of caramel colored hair out of her eyes. She was so dirty and sweaty after her extended mission.

"I could use a long, hot shower," Carmen said to herself.

Carmen walked to the bathroom door which was locked. "Hello?" asked Carmen. "Is anybody in the shower?"

"I am," said Uncle Felix. "But I'm getting wet. You can come in if you need to. I'll cover up."

The door suddenly unlocked and Carmen stepped inside. Uncle Felix said he would cover up, but he just wasn't fast enough. There he stood, soaking wet, with water droplets falling from his massive erection. Carmen looked down at his dripping boner. She noticed that there was also semen dripping from the tip

Uncle Felix stood there, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, Carmen," Uncle Felix said slowly. "I really had to ejaculate. I still have a little left, though. I may need to get it off in the shower, maybe with something wet."

"Well…" Carmen, unknowing how to proceed. "I have something wet we can use."

Uncle Felix stepped back into the shower, and Carmen followed. She positioned herself against the shower wall and Felix stood behind her, plowing softly. Carmen let out loud moans of pleasure. Then Uncle Felix gave her a rough spank. "Uncle Felix!" Carmen exclaimed.

"You know I'm not your Uncle," Uncle Felix whispered.

Carmen submitted herself, and Uncle Felix pushed her against the wall and lifted up her bronzed legs. His massive boner plowed in and out of her soaking wet vagina. Carmen grabbed her breasts and screamed with pleasure. Uncle Felix then put her leg down and grabbed a handful of her bush. Carmen couldn't take it anymore and got onto her knees. Uncle Felix's penis was throbbing and ready to burst as Carmen wrapped her tongue around his penis. Carmen reached back and fondled his ass softly. Uncle Felix just couldn't take it anymore and lifted her back up. "I'm gunna make you cum so hard," He said as he began to mount her again.

Unknowing to them, Mr. Electricidad (from Sharkboy & Lavagirl- good movie) was the alarm clock in the shower and was watching the whole thing. He didn't expect Uncle Felix's plowing of Carmen's tight vagina to be so hot. His tiny penis began expelling electricity from his arousal. Unfortunately or fortunately for Carmen, her erect nipples were the perfect lightning rod and received a deep penetrating electric shock.

"What was that shock I felt on my nips?" Carmen asked.

Uncle Felix suddenly stopped plowing her when he received the stream of electric semen coming from the alarm clock. "I think this alarm clock wants in on it," Felix said. He yanked the alarm clock from the wall and Mr. Electricidad grew into his natural state.

"Watt's up?" Mr. Electricidad asked. "You ready for a shocking sexual experience."

"As long as you electrify my clitoris," Carmen said. "You can do whatever you want to me."

"I actually have least resistance towards that hot guy," the electric stud said to Uncle Felix.

"We can both show you how it's done," said Uncle Felix.

Without warning, the massive electric penis grew and plowed Uncle Felix right in his tight, virgin asshole. Felix yelled out in pleasure as the shocks electrified his testicles pleasurably. "I want some of that," said Carmen. She took Felix's massive penis and inserted it into her wet vagina. Her horniness grew as the electricity from Mr. Electricidad's penis moved through Felix and into her.

"This megahertz so good," Mr. Electricidad screamed in pleasure. Their threeway circuit was finally complete.

"I think I'm gunna DISCHARGE!"

Then, they came at once. The shower filled with their electrified semen. And it was the best cum of all.

Then Carmen woke up. It was all a wet dream, but she was so horny she vowed to make Uncle Felix her bitch that very day.


End file.
